La feuille de papier
by beharryordie
Summary: Attention à la conspiration! Les professeurs fouillent les bacs derecyclage après les cours pour récupérer les papiers que vous vous passezpas si subtilement que ça devant leurs nez. Attention à ce que vous écrivez!Tous vos secrets sont ainsi révélés...
1. Histoire de la magie

**Voilà! C'est… ça. C'est… spécial. Mettez ça sur la fatigue. Donc résumé : des élèves se passent un mot en histoire de la Magie. Confessions croustillantes, anecdotes troublantes, tout ce genre de choses… en vérité, c'est seulement 825 mots de stupidité à l'état pur :D**

**Bon apétit! **

(Ron) Hermione! Ça va?

(Hermione) Pas de conversations papier en classe, Ron! Voyons!

(Ron) Harry! Ça va?

(Harry) Ouais, toi?

(Ron) C'est l'ennui! M. Binns n'est pas exactement passionnant!

(Harry) Je te comprends bien!

(Neville) Arrêtez de faire passer ce papier, je ne peux plus me concentrer à cause de ça!

(Ron) Neville, c'est histoire de la magie, tu n'as pas à être concentré!

(Neville) Bon alors… Ça va?

(Harry) Oui

(Ron) Oui, toi?

(Neville) Ouais. On s'assit ensemble pour dîner?

(Ron) Comme toujours, Neville.

(Harry) Ron, ce soir, il faut gagner contre Serdaigle.

(Drago) Vraiment? Un papier en classe? Où est passé l'Assurdiato? En passant, Potter et Weasley, vous allez vous faire planter. Même Poufsouffle pourrait vous battre.

(Ron) Malfoy, tu es simplement un sale imbécile jaloux de l'immense talent des Gryffondors! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as réussi à nous battre une fois que tout le monde peut nous battre maintenant! Et je suis toujours persuadé que vous avez triché durant ce match!

(Pansy) Tu dis n'importe quoi, Weasley, Drago est le meilleur et n'aurait jamais triché, il est tellement honnête! Et c'est sûr que vous allez perdre ce soir. Gryffondor est nul!

(Harry) Pansy, tu ne peux pas seulement prendre le papier et t'intégrer à la conversation. Ça ne se fait pas.

(Pansy) Oups! Désolée, bébé Potter. Mais je le fais quand même, je suis une rusée Serpentard, moi!

(Drago) Pansy… Il a raison…

(Pansy) :(

(Neville) Go, Gryffondor, go!

(Lavande) Salut tout le monde!

(Ron) Salut…

(Harry) Hey, Lavande!

(Neville) Salut

(Drago) Bonjour, Brown.

(Lavande) Alors, vous, ça va?

(Harry) Ouais

(Ron) Bien, merci.

(Neville) Oui.

(Lavande) Et toi, Drago?

(Drago) Euh… j'imagine que oui…

(Lavande) Mais tu n'as pas l'air sur, Drago. Tu es certain que ça va bien?

(Drago) Oui, ça va, j'étais juste étonné que tu me pose la question…

(Lavande) Mais je me préoccupe de toi, Drago…

(Ron) Ah oui? C'est nouveau!

(Drago) Tu es seulement jaloux que ta petite copine s'intéresse à Drago la Machine.

(Lavande) Ron, ne le crois pas, c'est pas vrai que je m'intéresse à lui.

(Ron) Je te crois, Lavandouchounette.

(Drago) Lavande, c'était pas ce que tu disais dans mon lit, il n'y a pas si longtemps!

(Harry) Beurk, épargne-nous les détails, s'il te plaît.

(Hermione) Franchement Harry, c'est tout à fait naturel ce genre de choses. Ou est-donc passée ta grande maturité?

(Ron) Lavande, tu me trompes?

(Lavande) … Non, voyons!

(Drago) Mais oui! Hier même, tu disais que j'étais bien meilleur que lui!

(Ron) Elle ne peut pas dire ça, on a jamais couché ensemble.

(Harry) RON!

(Pansy) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Je ris de toi!

(Drago) Encore une fois, Pansy, tu arrives au beau milieu de nulle part et tu n'as aucun rapport ni de crédibilité.

(Pansy) Je n'arrives pas de nulle part, je suis juste à côté de toi!

(Drago) Pauvre idiote…

(Pansy) Je ne suis pas idiote!

(Ron) Si tu l'es.

(Harry) Si tu l'es

(Neville) Euh… Ouais.

(Hermione) Pansy, tu es une vraie idiote.

(Drago) Je t'appuie sur ce point, Granger. Seul point sur lequel je t'appuie.

(Lavande) Une véritable idiote.

(Ron) Mais revenons-en au fait principal... Pourquoi tu me trompes? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi?

(Lavande) Non.

(Drago) Alors elle s'est tournée vers le plus beau de tous les Dieux : Moi!

(Pansy) C'est vrai que tu es beau, mon Dragochounichet.

(Tous) La ferme!

(Pansy) Moi je préfère la mer.

(Drago) La ferme, la mer, la montagne, on s'en fout, prend ton trou!

(Pansy) Dit, tu pourrais le creuser?

(Drago) Quoi?

(Pansy) Le trou! Tu pourrais le creuser?

(Drago) ?

(Pansy) Je viens de me faire les ongles, tu vois, alors si tu pouvais le creuser...

(Drago) À l'aide!

(Harry) Chassons-la!

(Neville) Oui, chassons la méchante Serpentarde!

(Ron) NON!

(Harry) Ron… est-ce que ça va?

(Ron) C'est qu'elle... elle ne mérite pas de se faire chasser d'un petit bout de papier, quand même...

(Hermione) Ronald, la vraie raison…

(Ron) Je… je ne veux pas vous le dire!

(Drago) Weasley…

(Ron) Je… Je t'aime, Pansy 3

(Tous) Wasssh, dégueu.

(Pansy) Oh… Mais moi j'aime Drago.

(Drago) Sérieux? J'étais sûr qu'elle avait lâché le foutu morceaux.

(Pansy) Eh non!

(Ron) :'(

(Drago) Eh bien, moi, j'aime… Granger…

(Hermione) Vraiment? Pas de chance, moi j'aime Neville.

(Neville) Ah bon? Moi j'aime Harry... Le survivant... *coulis de bave sur la feuille*

(Lavande) Et moi, personne ne m'aime?

(Harry) Ah, ben en fait... JE n'osais pas te le dire, mais je trouve que tu as vraiment un nez...

(Drago) Potter, tu sais, tout le monde a un nez…

(Hermione) PAS VOLDEMORT!

(Drago) N'insulte pas le maître des ténèbres... il a un nez. Il est juste bien caché.

(Pansy) Très très très bien caché. Ne le dites pas mais c'est un hosrcruxe.

(Harry) Sérieusement? Wouah, je crois que je vais survivre finalement!

(Hermione) Harry, tu crois vraiment que c'est un horcruxe? Peut-être que Pansy ment...

(Neville) ELLE MENT! C'est moi qui lui ai arraché, je ne vais jamais lui redonner… J'y tiens trop!

(Drago) Bon… quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire?

(Ron) En fait Drago… Je suis ton père.

FIN!

**Alors? Je veux savoir vos répliques préférées. En passant, c'était une collab entre Marie-la-pas-si-Sublime et moi. Alors c'Est pour voir les répliques drôles sont de qui :D Merci d'avoir lu!**

**PS. Ceci n'est entièrement pas sérieux. Ne le prenez pas mal, personne. C'est simplement du délire… Nous n'aimons pas les couples formés, etc.**


	2. Métamorphose

**Alors deuxième chapitre du délire… je dirais que c'est simplement des calls randoms pour votre plaisir :P Et puis, toujours autant de déconnage, je crois que c'était surtout pour nous qu'on a écrit ça, parce que on a bien rigolé en écrivant!**

**C'est prêt! À table!**

(Harry) Hey, Ron! Où est Hermione?

(Ron) Elle est surement malade... J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait étudié toute la nuit, donc ce matin elle doit être épuisée

(Drago) Non, c'est pas la raison, imbécile, parce qu'hier elle était avec moi

(Harry) Elle n'aimait pas Neville?

(Neville) Oui, mais je lui ai expliqué que j'aimais Harry alors elle n'a pas insisté.

(Ron) MALFOY! POURQUOI TU ME PRENDS TOUJOURS TOUTES LES FEMMES QUE J'AIME!

(Drago) Eh bien… Hum… En fait, c'est parce que…

(Parvati) POULET!

(Tous) Quoi?

(Neville) Eh bien, Ron, c'est parce que je lui ai demandé.

(Ron) Pourquoi?

(Neville) Pour me venger de mon caleçon préféré que tu as brûlé à Noel l'an passée

(Ron) C'ÉTAIT UN ACCIDENT!

(Harry) Non, ce n'en était pas un. C'était pour te venger du fait que Neville ait accepté de dire à Blaise que tu l'aimais!

(Neville) Ron, voyons! Je ne lui ai jamais dit! Entre gays, on se serre les coudes!

(Blaise) Ron, mais de quoi... Ew, dégueu, le roux m'aime!

(Drago) BLAISE! MON CHÉRI! Je commençais à me sentir tout seul de Serpentard.

(Ron) Drago, tu sors avec Blaise..?

(Drago) Oui, papa, t'as un problème avec ça?

(Pansy) Mais tu n'étais pas seul! Et je suis bien mieux que Blaise, comment peux-tu penser même une milliseconde qu'il me dépasse en charme et en beauté? Et Drago, je pensais que tu aimais les femmes! Et je suis bien mieux d'ailleurs que toutes les femmes du monde, parce que j'ai l'avantage d'être moi, et être moi c'est si fabuleux, je ne voudrais pas échanger ma place pour rien au monde, et sais que la seule chose qui t'empêche de me sauter dessus en plein milieu de cette classe bondée c'est la notoriété de mon père et tu ne voudrais pas que ça attire des ennuis à ta famille et je trouve ça vraiment noble de ta part car comme je le dis toujours, la famille passe avant tout et ...

(Harry) *lui arrache le papier des mains* Pansy, on peut se passer de tes commentaires...

(Blaise)Attention Potty, McGo' nous regarde

(Lavande) Tu sais, Pansy, maintenant, il est possible de se marier à soi-même.

(Pansy) Vraiment?

(Lavande) Non.

(Pansy) Arrête de me donner de faux espoirs!

(Drago) Tu te fais toujours de faux espoirs

(Pansy) JAMAIS!

(Harry) Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle.

(Ron) En effet. Mais qu'est-ce qui se pas...

(Parvati) PAQUEBOT!

(Drago) Tu es folle!

(Harry) Euh... qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

(Drago) Harry, quel manque de délicatesse

(Ron) Ouais Harry, accueille Parvati comme il se doit. Après tout, tout le monde sait ce qui se passe entre vous depuis le bal de Noël

(Harry) Ce qu'il se passe? Il ne se passe rien du tout!

(Lavande) Menterie!

(Harry) Mais non! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte?

(Parvati) FONDATION!

(Lavande) Mais tu aimerais nous dire à quoi tu joues?

(Parvati) Aux mots croisés

(Drago) Tu devrais essayer YODELER, 6 verticalement

(Parvati) YODELER!

(Lavande) Euh... sa va Parvati?

(Parvati) Oui, en fait j'ai parié avec Seamus que je finirais avant lui.

(Seamus) Ouais, mais je vais t'avoir...

(Parvati) Jamais, mais par contre, n'oublie pas notre pari.

(Harry) Quelle est votre pari?

(Parvati) Si je gagne, je lui donne un coup de pied dans les parties

(Seamus) Et si je gagne, je la transforme en pelle.

(Drago) Let's go Parvatil! Je veux être là pour voir ça..

(Seamus) Aucune chance. Je suis super bon en mots croisés.

(Harry) C'est pour ça que tu n'as même pas commençé?

(Seamus) Même si je commence dans 20 minutes, je finirai avant elle.

(Parvati) Ah ouais, c'est pour ça que j'ai déjà fini?

(Seamus) mais il te reste vingt cases vides!

(Parvati) *noirci les cases blanches* J'ai gagné, maintenant!

(Seamus) ...ouais. Je suis sûr que t'as triché!

(Parvati) MÊME PAS!

(Drago) AAHH! JE T'AIME PARVATIL!

(Blaise) : 0

(Harry) Drago, viens-tu vraiment de dire à Parvati que tu l'aimes?

(Drago) C'était... une blague?

(Blaise) Malfoy! Je me fous que tu couches avec tout ce qui bouge, mais franchement, là, c'est trop. JE TE QUITTE

(Drago) Tu peux pas me quitter parce que c'est moi qui te quittes!

(Harry) Que de rebondissements!

(Blaise) Oh non... Dragochounet... Il ne faut pas que tu me quittes!

(Drago) Si... Je le dois... même si ça me brise le coeur de le faire!

(Blaise) C'est vrai, ça te brise le coeur?

(Drago) Non, c'était juste une blague. Maintenant, c'est Parvati que je veux

(Ron) Et devinez qui j'aimais?

(Harry) Hermione?

(Ron) Non, imbécile, Parvati! En passant, Neville, je suis désolé pour cette histoire de caleçons. C'est que... Enfin... Je n'aime pas avoir de la compétition avec Harry.

(Neville) Je comprends...

(Drago) Oh, désolé Ronald de te prendre Parvati...

(Ron) Drago, tu es sérieux?

(Drago) Non! C'est une BLAGUE! HAHAHA

(Harry) Wooah, quel petit coquin que ce Drago Malfoy!

(Neville) Hahaha, mais oui, c'est un vrai boute-en-train!

(Drago) En effet, quel fanfaron je fais!

(Pansy) C'est vrai, tu es si comique, Drago...

(Blaise) Drago, veux-tu m'épouser?

(Ron) Non, je ne t'épouserai jamais!

(Blaise) Euh, Weasley... Je te parlais pas.

(Ron) Ouais, mais de toute façon je ne t'aurais pas épousé!

(Drago) Moi non plus! Maintenant j'épouse Parvati!

(Parvati) Drago, tu trouves pas que ça va trop vite?

(Drago) Mais non! Je VEUX t'épouser. toi, veux-tu m'épouser?

(Parvati) non, mais...

(Drago) Alors c'est un mariage de force, mes parents sont plus riches que les tiens, alors je t'ai cassé!

(Harry) Oh, Brice de Nice sort de ce corps..!

(Ron) C'est mon superhéros préféré!

(Drago) C'est pas un superhéros, pauvre débile.

(Ron) Ouais, bah... Toi t'es comme le P dans Superhéros. TU SERS À RIEN!

(Harry) En fait, Ron, le P dans superhéros sert à quelque chose. Et ce n'est pas bien de piquer des répliques à Brice

(Ron) C'était pas une réplique de Brice, c'est moi qui l'ai inventée!

(Parvati) Mais oui Ron, c'est sur...

(Harry) Soyez indulgents, il manque sérieusement de confiance en lui ce pauvre rouquin.

(Drago) C'est le grand problème des Roux. ça, et la cosanguinité.

(Ron) Quoi?

(Drago) Quoi, ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas pourquoi tes deux parents ont les cheveux de l'exacte même teinte rousse?

(Ron) Non pourquoi?

(Harry) Ronald, t'es vraiment trop stupide. Tout le monde connait ça.

(Ron) Ah oui? Alors explique moi!

(Harry) Aeuhm... Drago peut l'expliquer bien mieux que moi..

(Drago) Ta mère est ta tante et ton père est ton oncle

(Ron) Hein?

(Parvati) Je ne te suis plus mon chou…

(Drago) TON PÈRE ET TA MÈRE SONT FRÈRES ET SOEURS!

(Ron) Non, ma mère est née Prewett, pas Weasley

(Harry) HAHA, ABUS

(Blaise) Ouais, tu t'es fait abuser Malfoy

(Pansy) ABUSÉÉ!

(Drago) Ça, c'est ce qu'on veut te faire croire, Weasley. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu n'avais qu'une grand-mère et une grand-père?

(Ron) Bah... En fait... Non

(Pansy) ABUSÉ WISTITI!

(Drago) Cassé!

(Ron) Ouais ouais, lâche moi avec tes répliques à la Brice de Nice

(Seamus) FINII!

(Harry) Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est fini? On en a encore pour deux minutes de cours?

(Lavande) Il a fini son mot croisé

(Drago) Oh non! Parvati! Comment je peux t'aimer si tu es une pelle? Je demande le divorce!

(Parvati) Mais Drago, je l'ai fini avant lui, le mot croisé..

(Seamus) Oui mais moi j'ai fini pour de vrai.

(Parvati) Moi aussi!

(Drago) Ah, d'accord. Je crois que je pourrais vivre avec..

(Lavande) Waouh! Je pense que Seamus ne pourra plus jamais avoir d'enfants!

(Seamus) Mais... Parvati... J'ai gagné...

(Drago) Parvati, je t'aime tant. Et le mariage tient toujours.

(Parvati) Moi aussi je t'aime tant Drago. Mais... tu ne vas pas me tromper dis?

(Drago) Laisse moi le temps d'y penser d'accord..

(Harry)Ça va être long...

(Drago) Quest-ce que tu insinues?

(Harry) Que tu ne penses jamais par toi-même.

(Drago) Tu as tort! Théodore! Que dois-je faire?

(Théodore) Bien... Gifle-le.

(Drago) C'est une feuille de papier, je ne peux pas le gifler à travers une feuille!

(Théodore) Tu es assis juste à côté de lui!

(Drago) Mais McGo' nous regarde croche là. Elle se doute de quelque chose

(Harry) Faut arrêter là.. Elle s'en vient

(Neville) Je vais encore me prendre une retenue..!

(Seamus) Elle arrive, elle arrive, elle arr…

FIN

**Encore une fois, quelles sont vos lignes préférées? On veut savoir :D **

**Super C**


	3. Divination

**THEY'RE BAAAAAAAAACK! Eh oui, Super C la magnifique est de retour! Et bah, Marie-La-Pas-Si-Sublime est toujours là… Vous êtes pas un peu tannés d'elle? Moi oui! En tout cas, cette fois, nos sorciers préférés sont dans la classe de Trelawney. Désolé si c'est moins de qualité que les derniers, mais on revient! Laissez-nous une chance. Au menu, un chapitre style Gossip Girl, des visions du futur, des ninjas et on en apprend plus sur le sommeil de Ron. Bonne lecture!**

Harry : Mon Dieu que Trelawney est folle!

Hermione : Ne me le dit pas, ça je le sais. Débiloooooooooos

Drago : Wow, Granger qui insulte un prof! Je désespérais de ne jamais voir ça…

Hermione : Ta gueule Malfoy, tu emmerdes tout le monde

Drago : Mais… Mais… Je suis un sex-symbol alors ça compense.

Lavande : Drago! Tu es peut-être un sex-symbol , mais j'ai vu dans ma tasse de thé que tu étais en très grand danger…

Parvati : Moi je l'ai vu dans ma boule de cristal!

Ron : Moi je vois que de la fumée.

Pansy : Nooooooon! Drago! Tu ne peux pas mourir avant notre mariage!

Drago : Pour une dernière fois, je ne me marierai pas avec toi, je préférerais encore me marier avec McGonagall.

Pansy : Alors tu vas te marier avec elle?

Hermione : Non, avec moi, on est fiancés.

Drago : Surprise surprise!

Ron : (Censuré) non (censuré) pas le (censuré) droit (censuré) toi (censuré)

Harry : Ron!

Ron : Elle a pas le droit!

Lavande : C'est pas grave mon choux, on se mariera ensemble, je l'ai vu dans les lignes de ta main.

Ron : Quelle main? Comment tu as vu ma main?

Lavande : Oh, tu ne savais pas? Je te regarde dormir.

Ron : Pas vrai?

Harry : Oui c'est vrai.

Blaise : T'as pas à avoir honte Lavande, moi aussi je le fais.

Drago : Mais Blaise… Je croyais qu'on s'aimait! Alors tu me trompais avec Weasley?

Blaise : Tu t'es fiancé alors… Je voulais me consoler dans les bras de Harry mais il était réveillé alors…

Ron : Quoi?

Harry : J'aurais pas dit non.

Ron : Quoi?

Ginny : Toi mon écoeurant!

Hermione : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Gin'?

Ginny : Oups, mauvaise classe, désolée!

Neville : J'suis un ninja!

Drago : Ah bon? Je suis impressionné!

Blaise : Moi j'ai toujours préféré les pokémons aux ninjas. Je les ai tous attrapés!

Hermione : Moi j'aime les ninjas! Épouse-moi!

Drago : Non!

Hermione : Je sais que tu m'aimes, mais…

Drago : Non, c'est pas ça, c'est que je veux garder Longdubat pour moi tout seul. Rawr.

Neville : Non, les ninjas ne peuvent pas se marier.

Drago : Qui parle de se marier?

Ron : Non, Neville est avec moi.

Théodore : Non, il est avec moi!

Harry : C'est moi le sauveur du monde! Accordez-moi un peu d'attention.

Drago : Quelqu'un voit quelque chose sur cette feuille?

Blaise : Pas entre ta réponse et celle de Théo.

Harry : C'est ça, je vous ai délivré de Voldy, faites comme si je n'existais pas.

Neville : J'aurais pu le faire, après tout, je suis un ninja!

Ron : Mon ninja!

Hermione : Non, _mon_ ninja!

Théodore : Non, c'est mon ninja, pas vrai Nevillouchou!

Neville : Du calme, mesdames.

Parvati : Je vois… J'ai une vision! Neville, tu n'es pas un vrai ninja! T'es un imposteur!

Neville : Chut! C'est un secret.

Théodore : Bon… Alors Drago, j'aimerais revenir avec toi.

Drago : C'est D'accord.

Hermione : Moi aussi .

Drago : C'est bon.

Harry : Wow, Malfoy, t'es une salope.

Hermione : Non! Ne l'insulte pas! On va se marier!

Ron : C'est ça, moi je vais finir tout seul!

Lavande : Mais non voyons Ron! Les lignes de ta main, tu te souviens?

Ron : Ah bon sang…

Drago : Non, ton sang n'est pas bon. Le mien si.

Pansy : Le mien aussi

Hermione : Le mien aussi, voyons!

Drago : Désolée de te contredire bébé, mais non. Ton sang est aussi sale qu'un bol de toilette chimique et tes parents sont des erreurs de la nature.

Hermione : Ah…

Dean : Mon nom est joli.

Seamus : C'est vrai, toi aussi.

Parvati : Arrêtez de vous embrasser, Trelawney va vous voir!

Seamus : Tu es si peu ouverte ouverte d'esprit! C'est parce qu'on est gay hein?

Parvati : Non, moi je suis avec Pansy, mais c'est parce que j'aime Dean.

Pansy : Hey!

Harry : Oooouuuuu, on se croirait dans Gossip Girl. Pansy aime Drago, mais sort avec Parvati, qui elle est en amour avec Dean qui est avec Seamus. Drago, pour sa part, est une salope et couche avec Blaise, Théodore et Neville alors qu'il est fiancé à Hermione. De plus, Lavande, Blaise et Neville sont en amour avec Ron, qui lui aime Hermione de tout son cœur, qui elle aime Drago et Neville, qui lui n'aime personne à part sa propre fausse ninja personne. Et moi, personne ne m'aime sauf Ginny qui n'est même pas dans cette classe.

Drago : Moi je t'aime!

Harry : Moi aussi!

Drago : Non je blague.

Hermione : Ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec les sentiments des autres…

Drago : Oh… Oups alors…

Dean : Mon nom est toujours joli

Goyle : Libellule

Seamus : Oui Goyle… C'est ça… On comprend ton point de vue… Drago, surveille ton gorille.

Crabbe : Je suis confus, on parle de gorilles ou de libellules?

Ron : Tant qu'on parle pas d'araignées, je suis heureux.

Harry : AYOYE!

Drago : Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?

Harry : Je me suis rentré une broche dans le front. Ça va me faire une autre cicatrice.

Théodore : Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec une brocheuse en classe de divination

Harry : Je l'ai trouvée par terre.

Hermione : Harry, prends pas ça, c'est sale.

Harry : Désolé maman…

Neville : Mais… C'est pas ta mère, c'est la mienne!

Hermione : En fait vous être frères.

Drago : Je suis un vampire et mon nom est Edward!

Parvati : Mord moi! Mord moi Edward!

Harry : Cedric, on a des comptes à rendre.

Drago : Tu te trompe de film mon grand. Je suis Edward en ce moment.

Harry : Oh… Ça change tout!

Hermione : Mais Edward… Je sais que tu veux mon sang mais…

Drago : Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter, chérie? Ton sang n'est pas propre!

Théodore : Le mien est très aseptisé, mon chéri.

Hermione : Si Eddie doit boire le sang de quelqu'un, ce sera le mien.

Théodore : Certainement pas, tu l'as entendu, tu vas lui refiler une maladie avec toute la saleté là-dedans!

Hermione : Mais il m'aime moi, et pas toi!

Théodore : Non, il boira mon sang!

Hermione : Le mien!

Drago : C'était une blague. C'est toujours moi, Drago! Je ne suis pas vraiment Edward.

Pansy : Hahahahaha, quelle drôle de blague.

Neville : Moi je suis un ninja. Je le savais depuis le début.

Lavande : Moi je l'avais vu dans les lignes de la main à Ron.

Ron : Bon moi, j'en ai assez. Je vais vous dénoncer à Dumby. On ne regarde pas un roux dormir sans en subir les conséquences.

Harry : Moi aussi tu vas me dénoncer Ronniechou?

Ron : Parce que toi aussi tu le fais?

Harry : Oueep.

**En espérant que ça vous a fait rire, ou au moins sourire :D**

**Et nous on est des libellules.**

**Super C et Marie-La-Sublime**


End file.
